


Cherish

by QueenCobblepotstuff



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Love, Masturbation, Reader-Insert, Sexual Fantasy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCobblepotstuff/pseuds/QueenCobblepotstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald Cobblepot takes a shine to you, a performer at Fish Mooney's club, but Fish warns him not to distract you so he keeps his distance..for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherish

Your name was Cherish. Of course, not your real name but a stage name and you held the audience within the palm of your hand. You could say your regulars cherished you, living up to your namesake. The soft spotlight highlighted the perfection of you, your hips swaying with the soft beat of the slow backing music. Your graceful fingers slid up the microphone stand with the soft satin of your golden gloves kissing the length, your other hand on the mic, your fingers teased at the base as the honey dripped sound of melodic heaven of your singing voice poured into the microphone. The men in the audience went crazy for you, most of them now regulars at Fish Mooney’s club only to watch you perform, but they brought in more money from the amount they spent on drinks, which kept Mooney satisfied

Oswald sat in the booth, his eyes mesmerized, as he watched you soak up the cheers and whistles from the audience. Your golden dress sparkled under the spotlight as it clung to your figure seductive, but classic, a true beauty you were especially to Oswald. His exhale rattled his breath as he tried to ignore the heavy pacing of his heartbeat, his fingers caressed the base of the extravagant round bottle he held, unaware his other hand swirled around the neck, his tips running around the top. Allowing his impure thoughts to run wild, he fantasized the curves of the bottle were your body, allowing his touch to be so lucky to have permission to adorn your wonderful form, which he knew was something he wouldn’t ever experience, you were pure bliss in human form and Oswald was…well…he set his eyes to the bottle, admiring the decorative cage around the glass and he sniffled, his blue eyes shifted to you once more. Maybe one day Oswald would have the courage to talk to you, introduce himself in a hopeful normal manner without making a fool of himself. You had worked as a singer at Fish’ club for a month now, yet Oswald still remained unnoticed by you.

Oswald’s eyes watched Fish, who took the best table in the house as always, he noticed she signaled him with two fingers and with haste he took himself from his seat and made his way to his boss’ table, pouring her the top up of red liquid which fell like blood into the glass. The black haired man couldn’t help but switch his gaze to you as he poured, knowing your set list by now he knew this was your last song, and needed to keep you fresh in his memory for his dreams later that night.  
“Oswald, dear” Fish called his name, breaking his concentration just before he was reaching the brim of the glass, close to spilling the expensive drink over Mooney’s table and what he imagined a dress which was worth more than his monthly wage

“I-Im s-sorry Miss Mooney” Oswald took the bottle away quickly, and bowed his head toward her for forgiveness, a sly eye on you still

“You like her?” Fish asked, a devious smile formed on her glossed lips as she noticed his attention

“N-No Miss, I just….” his words stuck in his throat as he lied

“Oh Oswald” Fish laughed “So sweet you are my dear boy” she took his free hand as it hung at his side and they both watched you take a bow, you blew a kiss at the crowd before taking yourself off the stage. Fish pulled Oswald down to her level “I warn you Oswald” she said through gritted teeth, her fierce eyes bore into his “If I find you distracting my best performer, I wont be pleased, do you understand me?” who words were carefully enunciated and harsh as she spoke to him, the threats oozed from her lips as she pushed his hand away watching as he stood up straight “Oswald? Is that clear?”

“Y-yes Miss Mooney, crystal” he stammered, an empty feeling washed over him and he emptied his hopes of ever getting to know you. Fish could take away his dreams, but not his memories.

Later that night Oswald lay in bed, his Mother had taken herself to her own room earlier than usual that night so the apartment had fallen silent quickly. Closing his eyes he thought about you, your curves in the golden dress, the way the spotlight had hit your hair, the different colours in your locks shone as your fingers caressed the mic stand so sensually, and before he knew it his fingers had found themselves at the waist of his Pajama trousers. Oswald closed his eyes and imagined he was on the stage with you, playing the gleaming black piano as you stood at the front of the house, your silken tuneful voice spoke musically along with the creation of his nimble fingers along the keys when the audience had disappeared. No one remain in the club but you and him, this is when he would stand up, grab your waist and push you against the piano, hitching up your dress as his long fingers caressed the soft skin of your thigh. Your own silk gloved fingers would wrap around his neck, the fabric felt heavenly against his body, but nothing compared to the softness of your flesh.

Your lips would meet, the kiss tender at first but would grow passionate as you both opened your mouths, allowing access to each others bodies. The sound of your wet kiss would reverberate around the walls and your soaked tongues would touch, so lightly at first until one of you took the lead and dove into the others mouth, creating more lubrication. The expression now turned fierce and you would focus on his bottom lip, tugging lightly with your teeth, causing the animalistic growl to surface from deep within his throat.

Oswald’s dick now rigid, he began to toss himself into a fury, his breathing cracked as he took his inhales heavily, releasing them quick to allow for another breath, the precum began to drip from the tip, as soon as he felt the first spot hit his fingers he spread it around his head, bringing the remains down his shaft. Unsatisfied by the lubricant he barely shed, he spat on his fingers and caressed his shaft, slicking the wet around as he pumped harder, imagining it was your tight, wet cunt around his length as he fucked you. He could hear your moans as he filled you, he would whisper in your ear sweet, lustful words before nibbling on your lobe as he thrust harder into you. Your rear would push against the keys, causing the tuneless tinkle with each thrust.

Oswald was close, running his grip firmer as the sensation of the throbbing between his fingers was enough for him, he tightened his fingers as he thought of your face, the heavenly piece of art which he never wanted to lose within his memories and as he came he called your name “Cherish” over and over as each spurt of cum left him, spilling against his clothing, feeling as though it would never end. He rasped his moans as he emptied himself dry, leaving him in a breathless, panting state of lonely ecstasy.


End file.
